Freaky
by Keiba Namid
Summary: Just a little museing to get you guys laughing! Credits to Sapphira1209 for joining with me and making it so epically random!


**A/N: This was part of a muse Sapphira1209 and I wrote whilst chatting the other day, so I would like to give credit to her for helping me with this. I hope you enjoy!  
~Keiba~**

(Sapphira1209 had a bad run in with an emu a few years ago. In this part of the muse I showed her a really freaky picture of one and she totally flipped!)

Sapphira: I hate you.

Keiba: *Starts laughing really hard*

Mikey: You should seriously do that more often, dudette.

Raph: Yeah, I love seeing ma author freaked!

Don: *Pondering* I wonder what a fear of emus is called?

Sapphira: I'm not afraid of them! And Keiba, KNOCK IT OFF!

Keiba: No way! The photo is hilarious!

Leo: Even I think it is!

*Leo and Mikey both hi-five/three Keiba*

Raph: *mutters* Ain't that somethin'...

(On the chat I said "STARTS LAUGHING SO HARD IM CLAPPING LIKE A RETARDED SEAL"; I just had to say that otherwise this next bit wouldn't make sense)

Mikey: Why is that dudette acting like a retarded seal?

Don: We will never understand the human female, Mike.

(I told her that I was planning on writing a TMNT Fanfic. She acted really well, btw. *SARCASM INTENDED*)

Mikey: She's writing a story about us? Totally radical, dudette!

Raph: *sighs and blocks ears* I still haven't found his off switch.

Keiba: *To Sapphira* I've had some muses too, but I haven't written them down.

Sapphira: Awwwwww! Who's your favourite turtle so far?

Keiba: Go Raphie! Your temper is, like, sooo hot!

Raph: *Speechless*

Mikey: You got a crush, dude!

Keiba: Nah, not really. But I _do _have a boyfriend ... (It's true; I do have one!)

Sapphira: Don't mock me.

Keiba: *Shocked* I'm not!

Sapphira: I know you're not!

Keiba: *Super confused*

(I left for a bit because we had a guest over)

Keiba: Okay, I'm back!

Sapphira: About time! I was able to watch a whole episode!

Keiba: I was popping bubble wrap and now my fingers feel all funny! *Slight pause* Hey, can you get Mikey for me?

Sapphira: Ok, hold on a sec...

Keiba: MIKEY!

Mikey: Aww, do you love me dudette? See, Raphie, she wants to talk to _me!_

Keiba: No ... well, kinda, but ONLY as a friend ... or as a brother, whichever you prefer ... ANYWAY! I have a riddle for you, dude!

Mikey: Shoot away, dudette!

Keiba: Unless there are more than seven days in a week, say yes.

Mikey: *Scratches head* Huh?

Keiba: Would you like me to repeat the question?

Don: Yeah, you'll have to. We always sound like broken records since he has no ears.

Keiba: Okay. Unless there are more than seven days in a week, say yes.

Mikey: *Still completely confused (Or confuzzled, if you wish)* Uh... yes?

Raph: *Facepalm* Ugh.

Mikey: OW!

Keiba: Try again! You can phone a friend if you wish – maybe get Don to help you...

Raph: No, that's cheating! I wanna see if Mike has a brain or not.

Mikey: Hey!

Keiba: Fine then. Hurry up, Mikey!

Mikey: Okay, okay, dudette! Um, yes. I lock in yes.

Keiba: *Makes wrong buzzer sounds* It's no! Would you like an explanation?

Don: He always does.

Keiba: *Chuckles* Okay, here goes ... _unless_ there _more_ than seven days in a week, say yes. Which means, there aren't more than seven days in a week, so the answer is no. It's complicated.

Leo: Too complicated.

Keiba: Yup! My mum's friend just told me that. She's like another me ... but 31.

Sapphira: The end of the world. Another you.

Leo: Well, we gotta go fight the Shredder now.

Keiba: Oh. I have to go fight dish germs...

Mikey: *To Leo* You talk about that like it happens every day.

Don: If you haven't noticed, Mikey, it does.

Mikey: So true.

Keiba: Well, I've got to go, guys! Put Sapphira back on so I can say bye!

Sapphira: Hi, I'm back.

Keiba: Hi.

Sapphira: Ugh, I never knew turtles could get so addicted to a phone... (BTW I don't know why she said phone)

Keiba: Haha

Mikey: It's not like we have many friends!

Keiba: GET OFF!

Sapphira: *In background* Gimme back the phone!

Raph: Don't get the chick angry, Mike.

Keiba: GET _OFF!_

Sapphira: Ha! Got it!

(I really hate it when people call me chick/babe or anything like that, so I got really mad when Raph said I was a chick)

*Keiba makes Raph apparate to her room*

Sapphira: AHHHHH! *Gets chased by a hyper, phone-hungry Michelangelo*

Leo: Where'd Raph go?

Don: Uh, Keiba's room.

Leo: RAPH! Get your sorry shell back here right now!

Don: You too, Michelangelo. Stop attacking Sapphira!

*In Background on Keiba's end of the phone*

Keiba: Raphael! Do not EVER call me a chick, babe or _anything_ of the sort! *Slaps Raph really hard on the face* I even tell my boyfriend off when he does that! You are nowhere _near_ an excuse for that!

*Sends Raph Back*

*Raph rubs his face*

Leo: Have fun?

Raph: Yeah. My jaw did.

Keiba: *To Sapphira* That sounds REAL kinky, you know.

Sapphira: Shut up. Mikey, GIVE ME THE EFFING PHONE!

Keiba: Language, young lady!

*Sapphira smile sheepishly*

Sapphira: I'll take away your nunchucks, Mike ...

Mikey: NOOO! *Lays phone at her feet* There. Happy? Don't touch my chucks!

Keiba: Haha. Okay, Sapphira. I really have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?

Sapphira: Okay. Bye!

Turtles: BYE!


End file.
